narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm From the media released so far for the game, Ultimate Ninja Storm retains much of same gameplay from the Ultimate Ninja series, such as having the same controls as the previous installments. However, the game setting will be in 3D instead of the usual 2D background. It has been confirmed in an interview with the game's director Hitoshi Matsuyama that the game will not feature online play, but will have some downloadable content. In words of Hitoshi Matsuyama, "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm will break the barrier between anime and video game. A downloadable demo of the game was released through Episode 2 of Sony's Qore service on July 3rd, and is now also available to all PlayStation Network users. The demo allows you to play as Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, and also allows the player to choose either the English or the Japanese voicecasts. A new feature during battle is the "mash" mode. If both players activate their special move at the same time they go into mash mode. During mash, both characters will have to press the corresponding buttons as fast as possible in order to knock out their opponent. Another new feature is "Awakening Mode". While similar to the transformations of the previous Ultimate Ninja titles, this mode can only be activated when a character has less than 1 health meter remaining. The moment a characters' health drops below approximately 1 bar the chakra meter receives an "Awakening Lamp". Building a characters chakra to MAX and continuing to build chakra will light the lamp and enable Awakening Mode, making the character significantly more powerful with a new/extended move list and look (ex. "One Tailed Naruto Mode") or merely raise their parameters / grant new abilities (ex. Kakashi's "Sharingan Mode" auto substitution). Ultimate Ninja Storm will have free roaming similar to Naruto: Rise of a Ninja. =Playable characters= Here are the 25 playable characters in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. * Naruto Uzumaki- One-Tailed Fox Jutsu: Demon Wind Shuriken & Rasengan Ultimate Jutsu: Naruto's Ninja Handbook, Vermillion Rasengan * Sakura Haruno- (Inner Sakura) Jutsu: Booby Trap & 'This Fairy Tale is Real' Ultimate Jutsu: The Great Sakura * Sasuke Uchiha- (Sharingan) (Curse Mark Second Stage Mode) Jutsu: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, & Chidori Ultimate Jutsu: Cursed Mark Chidori, Chidori Lament * Kakashi Hatake- (Sharingan) Jutsu: Lightning Blade, Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, & Water Style: Water Shark Boom Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu: Lightning Blade: Double Lightning Quake * Rock Lee- (Eight Chakra Gates) Jutsu: Leaf Hurricane & Primary Lotus Ultimate Jutsu: Leaf Burning Sky, Hidden Lotus * Neji Hyuga- (Byakugan) Jutsu: Rotation & Eight Trigram Palms Storm Ultimate Jutsu: Eight Trigram Sixty-four Palms * Tenten- (Ninja Tool Mode) Jutsu: Blades of 1,000 strikes & Needle Flower Blast Ultimate Jutsu: Ninja Tools: Multi-Blade Chaos, (Summoning Technique) (Twin Rising Dragons) * Might Guy- (Eight Chakra Gates) Jutsu: Leaf's Severe Hurricanes & Dynamic Entry Ultimate Jutsu: One Own's Rule, Hidden Lotus * Shino Aburame- (Destruction Bug Host Technique) Jutsu: Ground Scamper Insects, Ground Runner, & Insects in the Mist Ultimate Jutsu: Parasitic Insects: Pupa * Kiba Inuzuka- (Food Pill Mode) Jutsu: Dynamic Marking & Fang over Fang Ultimate Jutsu: Wolf Fang Over Fang * Hinata Hyuga- (Byakugan) Jutsu: Dashing Double Palm & Heaven's Dance of Hazy White Ultimate Jutsu: Protective Eight Trigrams 64 Palms * Gaara- (Brutal Sand Mode) Jutsu: Sand Shower & Sand Burial Ultimate Jutsu: Giant Sand Burial * Temari- (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) Jutsu: Rumble Fan Wind Mill & True Wind Scythe Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu: Summoning: Blade Dance * Kankuro- (Puppet Dance Mode) Jutsu: May Shower & Coarse Coffin Ultimate Jutsu: Puppet Show: Secret Black Move Iron Maiden * Jiraiya- (Sannin Mode) Jutsu: Summoning Jutsu: 'Bring Down the House' & Rasengan Ultimate Jutsu: Sage Power * Orochimaru- (Sannin Mode) Jutsu: Blade Dance & Striking Shadow Snake Ultimate Jutsu: Evil Giant * Kimimaro- (Curse Mark Second Stage Mode) Jutsu: Larch Dance & Carmelia Dance Ultimate Jutsu: Genji Dance, Jutsu: Clematis Dance: Vine & Flower Cursed Mark Level 2: Bracken Dance w/ Dance of the Clematis: Flower * Tsunade- (Sannin Mode) Jutsu: Heaven Kick of Pain & Extreme Deadly Blow Ultimate Jutsu: Legendary Herculean Strength * Third Hokage- (Hokage Mode) Jutsu: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb & Shadow Clone Shurikens Ultimate Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal * Ino Yamanaka- (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) Jutsu: Memorial Flower Sending & 16-Hit Combo Ultimate Jutsu: Ninja Art - Inundated with Flowers * Choji Akimichi- (Expansion Jutsu) (Butterfly Mode) Jutsu: Human Boulder & Exspansion Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu: Super Expansion Jutsu, Pegasus Wing w/Butterfly Bomb * Shikamaru Nara- (Strategy Mode) Jutsu: Expolsive Style Flying Blade & Shadow Possession Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu: Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu * Kisame Hoshigaki- (Shark Skin Mode) Jutsu: Water Style: Water Shark Bomb & Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Ultimate Jutsu: Water Style: Grand Water Excavation * Itachi Uchiha- (Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi Mode) Ultimate Jutsu: Tsukuyomi * Kabuto Yakushi- (Super Recovery Mode) Jutsu: Feather Illusion Jutsu & Chakra Dissection Blade Ultimate Jutsu: Dead Soul Jutsu Support Characters * Shizune Jutsu: Ninja Art: Poison Fog * Anko Mitarashi Jutsu: Striking Shadow Snake * Asuma Sarutobi Jutsu: Flying Sparrow Thrust * Kurenai Yuhi Jutsu: Genjutsu: Haze * Sakon and Ukon Jutsu: Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon * Kidomaru Jutsu: Spiral Spider Web * Tayuya Jutsu: Demon Flute: Phantom Wave * Jirobo Jutsu: Earth Style: Sphere of Graves * Hashirama Senju Jutsu: Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence * Tobirama Senju Jutsu: Water Style: Water Wall Links Official English Website Category:Video games